Sango's lonely days
by animelover627
Summary: Ms. Montez is InuSanKags' teacher. Coach Jim and Coach Jen coach the teams. InuMirKoga are football players. SankagsAyame are cheerleaders. Grades:InuSankags are in 11th. Ayame is in 10th. MirKoga are in 12th. Kohaku is in 9th.
1. Miroku moved

**Last year, Miroku moved and Sango tried not to cry as the days went by. One year later, it was the end of the day and Sango kept thinking about who to go with to the prom next month and Miroku. Kagome runs up to Sango. Kagome asks, "What's wrong Sango?" Sango says, "Its nothing." Kagome says, "Its gotta be something." Sango says, "Nothing really." Kagome says, "Come on, tell me. Is it about prom?" Sango says, "Fine, i'll tell you. Its about Miroku." Kagome says, "You haven't been talking much since he moved." Sango says, "I no." Sango and Kagome get to class. Ms. Montez was infront of the class telling the class about the prom. Sango and Kagome walk into the room. Ms. Montez says, "You both are late again. Is there something wrong?"**

**Kagome says, "No, not for me." Ms. Montez asks, "What about you, Sango?" Sango says in a sad way, "Nothing." Kagome sits next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha whispers, "What's wrong with Sango?" Kagome whispers back, "She misses Miroku." Inuyasha shouts out, "THE PERVERTED FOOTBALL PLAYER!!!" Ms. Montez walks over to Inuyasha's desk. Ms. Montez asks, "What is going on over here?" Inuyasha says, "Nothing." Kagome says, "Its something." Ms. Montez says, "Whatever it is keep it to yourselves next time." Inuyasha and Kagome say, "Yes, we will next time Ms. Montez." Ms. Montez says, "Anyway, here is your assignment. You will interview a person from your family. Except Inuyasha." Inuyasha says, "Yes, I dont get to do it. WOOT!!!" Ms. Montez says, "Inuyasha, you will go to detention." **

**Inuyasha says, "What did i do?" Ms. Montez says, "Before you went home yesterday you put Kohaku in the locker." Inuyasha says, "How was I supposed to know it was Sango's younger brother?" Sango turns around and looks at Inuyasha. Sango says, "You put my little brother in a locker!!" Inuyasha says, "He..he...yeah." Sango says, "It took one hour to get him out."Ms. Montez says, "Inuyasha get down to detention." Sango says, "I'll get him out of the room." Sango pulls Inuyasha to the door, opens the door, shoves Inuyasha out, slams the door and walks back to her seat. The bell rings. Ms. Mantez says, "That will be your home work boys and girls. Its worth one quarter of your grade." Everyone walks out except Sango.**

**Sango gets her books and gets up. Ms. Montez walks over to Sango and sets her hand on her shoulder. Sango gets shocked and her books fell onto the floor. Sango turns around. Sango says, "Oh, its you Ms. Montez." Ms. Montez picks up the books and gives them back to Sango. Ms. Montez says, "Sango, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Sango says, "Yeah. Don't worry." Ms. Montez says, "You were happy did great in classes and now you get low grades you dont do your homework." Sango says, "Well..." Ms. Montez says, "DId a family member pass away?" Sango says, "Yeah, my dad. I miss someone." Ms. Montez says, "What was his name?" Sango says, "Miroku." Ms. Montez says, "The football player that was flirting with the cheerleaders last year?" Sango says, "Yeah, He meant the world to me." **

**Ms. Montez says, "You better get home Sango. He will come back for the prom." Sango says, "Hope so." Sango walks out the door. Sango walks down the hall way when she hears something. Sango says, "Is there anyone there?" Kohaku is still in the locker Sango is next too. Kohaku says, "Is that you sis?" Sango says, "Kohaku where are you?" Kohaku says, "In the locker next to you." Sango opens the locker. Sango says, "Let me guess you got shoved ont othe locker again." Kohaku is huffing and puffing. Kohaku says, "Yeah. By a kid with dog ears." Sango thinks, "A kid with dog ears.....INUYASHA!" Kohaku asks, "Whats wrong." Sango says, "Nothing." Kohaku and Sango walk out the door. Everyone goes home.**


	2. Sango's still sad

**At home Kagome was on the couch. Sango and Kohaku walk in. Sango asks, "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kagome says, "I'm here for you, Sango." Kohaku asks, "Why are you here for Sango?" Kagome says, "Sango has been gloomy since Miroku moved." Sango says, "Miroku probably doesn't miss me." Kagome says "No he doesn't. He misses you." Sango runs to her room and slams the door. Kagome asks, "Was it something we said?" Kohaku says, "I don't know....probably." Kagome walks up to Sango's bedroom door. Kagome says, "Open up, Sango. Its Kagome." Kagome opens the door. Kagome asks, "Wanna talk about it?" Sango throws a pillow at the door while shes lieing on her bed. Kagome sits on Sango's bed. Sango sits up with eyes all teary. Kagome says, "Miroku still loves you wherever he is." Sango says, "Yeah right."Ayame knocks on the door. Kagome says, "Hold on, someone is knocking on the door." Sango says, "Okay." Kagome walks to the door and opens it.**

** Ayame says, "Hello, I heard about Sango. Oh Kagome is this your house." Kagome opens the door wider. Kagome says, "Hi Ayame, no this is Sango's house." Ayame asks, "Why are you here?" Kagome says, "To be by Sango's side." Ayame says, "Same. Poor thing must be crying her heart out." Kagome says, "Yeah." Kohaku asks, "Who are you?" Ayame says, "My name is Ayame." Kohaku says, "Sango's in her room." Ayame says, "Thanks for telling me." Kagome and Ayame walk into the room. Kagome says, "Look whos here." Sango perks up. Sango says, "Miroku." Kagome says, "No. Its Ayame." Sango gets gloomy again.**

**Ayame says, "Miroku won't come back. He's moved on." Kagome elbows Ayame. Kagome whispers, "Are you trying to make her gloomier?" Sango says, "You are wrong. He'll be back for the prom." Kagome and Ayame look at eachother then at Sango. Kagome says, "He probably has a new girlfriend." Sango says, "But Ms. Montez said he would be back." Kohaku walks into the room. Kohaku says, "Kagome, someone is here for you." Sango says, "Who?" Kohaku says, "He has dog ears." Sango says, "Inuyasha is here?" Kohaku thinks, "I hope he doesn't put me in a locker tomorrow." Inuyasha walks into the room. Inuyasha says, "Kagome, we have to go." Kagome says, "Okay. Don't try to think about Miroku, Sango." Ayame says, "I'd better go too. Koga is waiting for me." Sango says, "Okay...i'll try not to think about Miroku." **

**Everyone Leaves. **

**five hours later, Kohaku walks into Sango's room and says, "You'll be okay." Sango says, "I no...I am." Kohaku says, "It's getting late." Sango says, "Yeah we'd better get to bed. Sango and Kohaku go to bed. Sango is wide awake thinking about Miroku until 11 pm then falls asleep.**


	3. the football game

**The next day at the football is playing football and Kagome was cheering. Sango is on the bench. While Coach Jim was with the football players Coach Jen walked over to Sango. Coach Jen says,"Sango what's wrong?" Sango says "Ever since Miroku moved it hasen't been the same." Coach Jen says, "Poor thing, I've an idea try cheering with the girls. Maybe you will feel better." Sango says, "Hope so." Sango gets off the bench and walks over to the girls. Kagome asks, "Wanna cheer with us?" Sango says, "Okay." Sango tries to cheer up. Sango says, "LETS DO IT GIRLS!" The girls say, "YES!" They start cheerleading. Inuyasha says, "Kagome's hot." Koga says, "I have Ayame." Inuyasha says, "Miroku would want Sango. To bad he moved." Koga says, "Yeah, Sango has been sad ever since." Inuyasha says, "I no. There has to be a way to get him back." Koga asks,"But how?" Inuyasha's team is the fudal demons, opposite team is the munstars.**

**Inuyasha says, "The prom is next month." Koga says, "Yeah. I'm going with Ayame and your going with Kagome." Inuyasha looks at the cheerleaders. Sango looks at Inuyasha and thinks, "I wonder what Inuyasha and Koga are talking about?" Inuyasha says, "I have Kagome and you have Ayame." Koga asks, "About Miroku, do you think he will come back?" Inuyasha says, "No, once you move you cant come back." Koga says, "That will break Sango's heart more." Inuyasha says, "Lets play football, I dont care if Sango's heart is broken." Koga says, "That's rude Inuyasha." Inuyasha passes the ball to Koga. Koga runs a touch down. Coach Jim says, "You are doing great guys. Don't mess it up and lose the game." Coach Jen says, "Girls, your cheerleading is getting better but Sango has to improve."**

**The game is fudal demons 45 to munstars 45. Coach Jim says, "You are an awesome team. This is the last quarter with just 30 seconds to go." Inuyasha says, "Lets win this for the team." Koga says, "Yeah." Sango does a split and sighs. Kagome does a split. Kagome looks at Sango. Kagome says, "Picture Miroku out there." Sango asks, "How can I? He isn't here." Kagome says, "I'm cheering for Inuysha and Ayame is cheering for Koga." Sango and Kagome get up. Sango says, "There's noone to cheer me on. I don't have someone to cheer on." Kagome says, "You have Kohaku cheering you on." Sango looks at Kohaku on the bleachers. Kohaku waves to Sango. Sango smiles. Sango says, "You're right I do have Kohaku. But I don't have anyone to cheer for." Kagome says, "Imagine Miroku is on the field." Sango says, "Okay, i'll try." Sango tries to imagine Miroku on the feild. Sango imagines Miroku running about to catch the ball.**

**Sango yells, "GO FUDAL DEMONS." Coach Jen says, "I'm glad you got your spirit back." Sango says, "Thanks to Kagome." Kagome smiles. Ayame says, "Demons Demons." Every other cheerleader says, "LETS GO!...LETS GO!" Every cheerleader moves their arm left to right. Ayame says, "Demons Demons." Every other cheerleaders do cart wheels and splits. Everyone on the bleachers cheer. Kohaku yells, "GO TEAM!" Every other cheerleader says, "LETS GO!" Every cheerleader jumps into the air. Koga passes the ball to Inuyasha. Inuyasha runs a touch down. Everyone on the bleachers cheer louder. Fudal demons are 52 to munstars at 45. Coach Jim walks over to the boys. Coach Jim says, "Boys, you were fantastic." The boys say, "Thanks coach." Everybody except Sango, and Kohaku go home. Coach Jim brings home the trophy. Kohaku says, "Pretend Miroku is with you by your side." Sango says, "I am." Kohaku says in a confused way, "You are? But you look gloomy." Sango says, "Lets go home." Sango and Kohaku walk home.**


	4. Miroku comes back

**The day before the prom the school was still getting ready for the prom. Sango was standing outside. Sango thinks, "One more day until the prom." Miroku walks up to Sango and says, "Hope you get to be prom queen." Sango says, "Yeah. To bad Miroku moved." Miroku says, "He's standing right next to you." Sango says, "Yeah right. He moved." Miroku says, "You sure." Sango turns around. Sango yells, "MIROKU, YOU'RE BACK!!!" Miroku says, "It took you a couple minutes to notice." Miroku hugs Sango. Sango blushes. Sango looks at Miroku and says, "Lets get ready for the prom." Miroku says, "You did enough, lets go out." Sango asks, "Like on a date?" Miroku says, "Yeah. Now would be a good time." Sango asks, "What about the others?" Miroku says, "They won't miss you one bit." Sango says, "Lets go then." and takes Miroku's hand. **

**Sango, Kirara and Miroku walk , Kirara and Miroku walk to a asks, "What are we doing here?" Miroku laughs. Miroku says, "To watch the sunset." Sango says, "Its not dark yet." Miroku sets a picnic blanket on the ground and sets a picnic basket on the blanket. Miroku says, "Hope you're hungry." then smiles. Sango smiles then sits down. Sango says, "Yeah, I am." Miroku gets the plates and food out. Miroku asks, "What would you like to eat?" Sango says, "They all look good." Miroku and Sango eat lunch. After lunch they walk to a field of flowers with Kirara. Miroku picks 20 flowers for me. Miroku says, "Here. Have these." Miroku hands the flowers to Sango. Sango says, "These are beautiful." Miroku smiles. Sango says, "I can't believe your back." Miroku says, "Me neither. But i'm glad I am with you again." Sango says, "Me too."**

**Sango and Miroku walk over to the ocean. Sango asks, "Wanna go for a swim?" Miroku says, "Sure, but we need our swim suits." Sango says, "No, we don't. Come on." Sango takes Miroku's hand. Miroku says, "What about getting our swim suits on?" Sango looks at Miroku. Sango says, "Fine, we will get our swim suits on." Miroku and Sango look for a cabin. Sango says, "I found a cabin. Its old and dusty though." Miroku says, "Good enough. Lets get dressed into our swim suits." Sango walks into a stall. Sango gets into her pink and green striped bikini. Sango walks out with her light pink shirt and green walks into the stall. Sango walks out of the cabin with Kirara. Miroku gets his blue trunks on and walks out of the cabin with his sky blue shirt and jeans.**

**Sango and Miroku walk toward the ocean. Sango runs to the ocean. Miroku yells, "WAIT UP!! KIRARA AND I CAN'T KEEP UP!!" Sango gets to the ocean. Miroku catches up almost out of breathe. Sango says, "Did you bring the towels?" Miroku says while trying to catch his breath, "Yes, they are next to the picnic basket." Sango grabs the pink towel with tropical flowers on it and gives Miroku the towel with a girl in a bikini on it. Sango says, "I wish you could be with me forever." Miroku says, "Forever is a long time." Sango walks into the water. Sango says, "I no. A girl can dream." Miroku says, "Yeah." Miroku walks into the water over to Sango. Sango walks to the deep end.**

**Miroku and Sango get their goggles on. Miroku and Sango dive under water. Miroku sees seahorses. Sango sees dolphins. Sango waves for Miroku to come over to her. Miroku swims over to Sango. Sango points to dolphins. Miroku and Sango swim over to the dolphins. The dolphins let Miroku and Sango swim with them. Miroku gets a beach ball and goes back into the water. Miroku and Sango play with the dolphins. Miroku throws the ball to Sango, Sango throws the ball to the dolphin. The dolphin juggles the ball on its nose then passes it to Miroku. It goes on for four hours. Miroku and Sango walk out of the water and take off their googles and puts it in their beach bag. Miroku and Sango wave to the dolphin. **

**Sango says, "Miroku, I had a great day." Miroku says, "Yeah, me too." The sun starts to set and Miroku and Sango lean on each other. Sango says, "A great day indeed." Miroku and Sango pack their stuff and walk to my house.**


	5. Finding out Miroku is back, buy a dress

**The next day Sango went to school like her usual self again. Kagome walks up to Sango and says "Your happy again." Sango says "Oh..haden't noticed. Guess what?" Kagome says, "What??" "Miroku is-" Sango gets cut off by Ayame. "I here the perv football player is back." says Ayame. "Yep and he's my date." says Sango. Inuyasha walks passed Sango Kagome and Ayame. "So Miroku is finally back, and its about time too. The prom is tonight." says Kagome. "Oh right...the prom. I'll be sure to come. Oh and dont tell anyone Miroku is back kay." Kagome and Ayame promise while Inuyasha is walking away. The bell rings. "Time for class." Kagome, Sango and Ayame get to class. Kouga and Inuyasha wave to Kagome then glare at eachother. "Kagome is mine Kouga." says Inuyasha. Kouga says "She's my woman." Ayame gets annoyed and walks up to Kouga and Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango sit by eachother. Ayame bonks Kouga and Inuyasha's heads together. Ayame sits down while Inuyasha and Kouga rub their heads.**

**Ayame is given worksheets to pass out to the students. Ayame goes from kagome and Sango to Inuyasha and Kouga who grab the papers away from Ayame. "Rude much." says Ayame. Ayame walks to her seat. Kagome says, "Sango..its gonna be rough for the boys." Sango looks at Kouga and Inuyasha and says, "Yeah. Poor them." and giggles. Kagome starts writing a note and gives it to Sango. Evey student swarms over her. The note read: Miroku is and will always luv you and hope he can b here for the prom and one more thing we are BFF's forever. Kagome. Sango rights on the note and gives it to Kagome. Sango and Kagome give eachother notes till clas was over. Kagome says "So Sango what are you gonna wear to the prom??" Sango says "I didnt pick out a dress yet." Kagome says "You didnt? Well I did..practly everyone did" "Oh..." says Sango. "Its okay Sango Ayame and I will come with you." says Kagome. "I guess." says Sango. "YAY!!!!" yells Kagome. Ms. Montez walks up to Kagome and says, "Dont shout out again Kagome." **

**Kagome gets school Sango looks for a dress. Miroku runs up to Sango. Sango says, "You're supposed to stay at my house." says Sango. "I no...but i got worried." says Miroku. Sango says, "GO BACK HOME MIROKU!!!" "But." says Miroku. "LEAVE NOW! I will be with you when I get home." says Sango. "Oh alright." says Miroku and leaves. Sango looks and looks until she finds a sleeveless pink dress and pink high heels and a clear tiara with sparkles and dark pink gloves. "This will be nice." thinks Sango. Sango walks up to the cash register and perchaces them and goes home. Kagome follows Sango. "Hey Sango is it okay if I come over?" wondered Kagome. "No. I'd like it if you were with me at my house but I wanna be alone for the time being." says Sango. "Okay." says Kagome. "The reason is is Miroku came over and didn't see me so he came here but I sent him home." says Sango. "Oh. Well when he comes over atleast you will be happy." says Kagome.**


	6. The day of the prom

**The day of the prom was an assembly. The principle walked up to the speakers. "I know this was unepected but we had to make it today." says the principle. "I cant wait for Miroku to come back." thought Sango. "You're all probably wondering why the prom is tonight." says the principle. "Well why is is tonight when it was supposed to be a week ago." wondered Ayame. "Last weekend was the game so we couldnt have it on the same day. Whoever you are going with hopefully they love you for you." says the principle. The assembly was over and it was time to go home. Sango walks home alone because Ayame and Kagome took the bus home. Miroku was out and about looking for a prom outfit. Finally he found the perfect suit and bought it. At home Sango put on her dress, gloves, and shoes. Miroku puts on a suit and shoes. Off to the prom they went. Soon they saw Kagome with a stunned Inuyasha and Ayame with a stunned Koga. So they went together as a group to the prom. They get to the prom. At the prom alot of people were dancing. The music was blasting. Thern it supddenly stopped and everyone looked at Sango and Miroku. "MIROKU YOUR BACK!" say everyone. "Just for Sango." says Miroku then kisses her. Sango blushes. The music starts up again. Everyone starts dancing again. Miroku takes out his hand. Sango puts her hand on his. They walk to the dance floor. Inuyasha with Kagome and Koga with Ayame do the same. A girl walks up to Miroku. "Hey beautiful." says Miroku. Sango gets annoyed."HE'S MY DATE!! GET LOST!!!" yelled Sango. "Jeez. Calm down already." says the girl and walks back to her date. **

**Sango and Miroku dance to the song Just so you know with Miroku twirling Sango making her land in his arms. When the song was done they sat down and drank , Inuyasha and Kagome dance to the song I'll be there for you tangoing. Then they sat down to enjoy punch. Koga and Ayame dance to the song hips dont lie twirling and tangoing. Then they sit down and have punch. When Sango and Miroku were done they danced to Crazier and Love story doing the same thing. When the songs were over they got something to eat. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were on the dance floor dancing to The reason and This is me doing the same thing. When the songs were over they got food. Then Koga and Ayame were back on the dance floor dancing doing the same thing. Soon they all dance to S.O.S, Beautiful Soul, A thousand miles, and I've got a crush on you. Half the time they ate together and laughed. Miroku goes up to the ladies and says, "Hey beautiful what's going on?" The ladies stare at him and say, "Miroku.. we were just about to dance." "Awesome." says Miroku. MIroku takes the ladies to the dance floor and dances to Tonight will be the night, No One, and Halo. Sango sees Miroku with the ladies. "Why is he with the ladies when he's supposed to be my date." thought Sango. Miroku twirls all three girls. Sango walks up to Miroku. "Ahem. Aren't you my date." says Sango. "What is she talking about?" wondered a girl. "Forget her." says the second girl and pushes her away making her bump into the table and the drinks spill onto her dress. "Ooops!" giggled the third girl. "Hummph." says Sango. "Looks like her dress is ruined." snickers the first girl. Sango looks at her dress and freaks. "MY DRESS!" shreaks Sango. Miroku goes from the three girls to four girls and starts dancing with them. **

**Sango goes into the bathroom and whipes the drinks of her dress. "Those girls will pay." thinks Sango. Afterwards Sango walks back to the dance room and sees Miroku with other women. "Miroku." says Sango. Miroku looks at Sango. "Excuse me ladies." says Miroku. The girls giggle. Miroku walks up to Sango. "Whats wrong my dear Sango?" wondered Miroku. "You keep going off to the girls and three of them ruined my dress." says Miroku. "I cant help it if they missed me Sango." says Miroku. "Your my date." cries Sango. "Dont cry Sango." said Miroku. "To late. Im gonna go." says Sango looking the other way. Miroku takes Sango's hand. "Dont leave. Stay here." says Miroku then kisses my hand. Sango takes her hand away. "Im sorry Miroku. I thought since you came back, it would be for me but I guess not." says Sango and leaves. "That girl is gone." says a girl. "She should've stayed home." says another. "Sango.." says Miroku. "Come on Miroku lets get back to dancing." says a girl. "Okay." says Miroku. Miroku and girls dance to Your Beautiful. "Sango...im sorry." thinks Miroku. Another song comes on which is Feels like tonight. Miroku twirls the girls one by one. "Miroku are you thinking about that girl." wonders one of the girls. "Huh..no not exactly." says Miroku. "If you are you shouldnt, you have us." says a girl in light green top and jeans. "I know." sighs Miroku looking at the door. The girl takes his head and points it toward her. "You deserve someone better." says the girl. "I guess." says Miroku. Miroku goes back to dancing with the girls.**

**Two hours later Miroku stops suddenly and runs out the door. "Where do you think he's going?" wondered one of the girls. "I dont know probly to that girl." says the second girl. The girls sigh and go back to dancing. Outside Sango was crying on the steps. Miroku walks out. "Sango." Sango looks up. "Oh its you. What do you want?" says Sango. Miroku sits on the steps by Sango. "Look those girls back there just wanna dance with me-" says Miroku. "Go to them. See if I care." interupts Sango. "No. I wanna dance with you. The girls just get in the way." says Miroku. "You mean it." says Sango tearing. "Of course I do." says Miroku. Sango stops crying and smiles. "Lets get back to the dance floor." says Miroku taking Sango's hand. "Okay." says Sango. Miroku and Sango go back in to the dance floor and dance to You raise me up, Crazy for this girl, and Can I have this dance. Miroku dances with Sango all night. Kagome says, "They truely do look good together." "They sure do." says Ayame. "To bad the girls over there are annoyed at him." says Inuyasha. "Who cares." says Koga. "Apperently it does to the group of girls." says Ayame. "Forget them. Miroku and Sango can dance with eachother without distractions." says Inuyasha. "To bad Sango almost lost Miroku's love." says Kagome. "Yeah." sighs Ayame. Koga and Ayame go back to the dance floor. Koga and Ayame dance to Make a memory, Crazier, and Tonight will be the night. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were on the dance floor dancing to the same songs. Kagome looks at Miroku and Sango who are kissing.**

**Soon it was the announce of the prom king and queen. A teacher walks up to the stage. "I went to every young man and woman and found the king and queen of the prom. "Who are they?" wondered Ayame. "First the prom king is Miroku." says the teacher. Miroku walks onto the stage. Sango sits at the table thinking about Miroku being with the girls. The teacher sees Sango. "The prom queen will be Sango." says the teacher. "Y..you mean it. Me a queen." says Sango getting up and walking to the stage. "THEY ARE A COUPLE YOU SHOULD PICK RANDOMLY!!" yelled a girl. "I was looking for the type of couple who would put love to their date." says the teacher. "NOT FAIR!" yelled another. Miroku and Sango get crowned. Sango gets pulled up to Miroku and gets kissed. Sango blushed. Miroku and Sango go down the steps and outside to see fireworks. Eveyone comes out and gazes at the fireworks. Soon it was midnight and everyone left for home.**


End file.
